Affection Time! Fionna's Search for Love
by Kukura
Summary: This story begins when Cake first realizes that she's having a litter of kittens! Join Fionna as she battles through both external and internal demons as she comes to find the guy that is truly meant for her. Rated M for language and smutty goodness later on in the story.
1. Chapter 1

"Sweet babies!"

Fionna and Cake both stared in awe as Prince Gumball pointed to Cake's ultrasound.

"Sweet babies indeed, Cake," Prince Gumball chucked. "You're having five kittens!"

Cake's eyes widened as Fionna gently stroked her head. "Girl, we'll get through this. You'll have your main man right beside your side as well!" Cake seemed to calm down when she remembered that she wasn't in this alone, that she had Fionna and her boyfriend, Lord Monochromicorn, by herside.

As Cake and Fionna packed their things up to go back to the treehouse, Fionna couldn't help but longingly gaze at her long-time crush. She and PG never brought up this crush anymore, even though they were both blatantly aware of it. But, even though they both knew, PG refused to acknowledge it. Even though it hurt her, Fionna knew this was for the best.

Cake nudged Fionna in the side to break her trance. "Come on babe, I need to get some food! I'm eating for six, you know!"

Fionna laughed. "Well, thanks again, PG," Fionna said, not making eye contact with the charming man.

"It was my pleasure," he replied warmly. "Cake, make sure to come in every month until you're due, alright? I want to make sure those kittens come into Aaa as healthy as can be!"

"Of course! Give some sugar to Momo if you see him before I do, hon."

Gumball's face twisted into confusion. Fionna leaned over and whispered " Monochromicorn" in his ear, and he nodded in clarification. With that, the two girls left.

As they made their way to the treehouse, with Fionna riding on Cake's back, they didn't say a word.

It was finally Cake who broke the silence. "I saw you looking over at PG again, sugar. You know it just isn't going to happen."

"I know, Cake. You don't think I know that?" Fionna said, bitterly.

"My glob, girl, I was just putting it out there!"

"Sorry," Fionna said, quietly. "It's just that, I feel all gummed up inside, you know? I've been waiting for PG to see me as a person and not just his little sister for all of this time now. I'm 18! I'm a woman! And he still doesn't notice me."

"Fionna, hon, PG is a man of science. He doesn't see in terms of emotion and all that goo, he just sees things in terms of logic. Girl, I think you might want to take a break from him. I don't know if he'll ever share how you feel-"

"If I give up, I'll never know for sure, though!" Fionna interrupted. Cake mumbled in agreement, and shrunk down to normal size so they could enter the treehouse.

"I appreciate you trying to help," Fionna looked back over her shoulder at Cake, "But PG is the guy for me, and I'm not going to give up until he sees me too."


	2. Chapter 2

"Fionna! Get your sleepy head out of bed and get some pancakes!"

Fionna pushed her pillow further on her head to try to drown out the light flooding in through the windows of the treehouse and Cake's calling. "Five more minutes! I was having a great dream!"

She heard Cake grumble something inaudible, and soon Fionna felt something hopping on her back.

"Get out of bed, silly! Get out of bed!"

Fionna couldn't help but smile. She looked over her shoulder and saw GMO on her.

"GMO, isn't it a little early for you to be up as well?" Fionna smirked.

"It's never too early for paaaaancakes!" GMO said, waving her arms around as she said so. "Get out of bed!"

"All right little dude, just for you," Fionna said, finally getting out of bed. GMO beeped happily and ran back to where Cake is.

"I don't think she'll understand the joy of pancakes is eating them, not using the extras as a frisbee," Fionna chuckled, shaking her head at GMO's excitement as she entered the kitchen.

"Bacon pancakes?" Fionna asked as she sat down and saw the weird combination in front of her.

"Yeah, girl! I had these weird cravings and I was like 'Girl, I want pancakes, but I also want bacon, but I want them together!' So, bacon pancakes!" Cake purred while attacking the stack of pancakes in front of her. Fionna laughed and began to scarf down the pancakes on her plate as well. GMO pretended to eat the pancakes as well, but she ended up tossing hers around the room.

"You're going to clean that up, GMO," Cake said, eying the soon-to-be pancake mess all over the kitchen.

"I can do that!" GMO said, as one pancake flew out the window.

They heard a grunt and then a thud from outside the window. Cake's fur began to flare up. "Oh, it's on. Fionna, get your sword."

Before Cake could finish her sentence, Fionna had already grabbed her sword and leaped out the window.

"Hyaaaaa-ahhhhhh!" Fionna began to cry out as she realized that she was higher up than she'd expected. Cake reached out the window to grab her, but not before she felt something catch her. Wide-eyed, she looked up at her savior.

"You're crazy, Fionna," Marshall Lee said, with a hint of frustration in his voice and crumbs in his hair.

Fionna's face scrunched up in frustration over having almost hurt herself while trying to attack him. "Put me down, Marsh!"

He chuckled, "Well, all right then." And then, he let go of her.

Fionna went wide-eyed again as she began to fall, but soon after she thudded against the ground. "Marsh!" she yelled, as she rubbed her backside. She saw him laughing a few feet above her.

"Hey, who am I to tell a lady no?" he winked, swooping in lower to help her up. He offered her his hand, and she grabbed it. But, instead of using it to stand up, she pulled him towards the ground next to her. It was his turn to be wide-eyed, as he thumped against the grass next to her.

"What the glob was that for?" He yelled, standing up and brushing the grass and crumbs off of him.

"That was for letting me go," Fionna said, standing up and doing the same for herself. Marshall Lee rolled his eyes as Cake finally got down to the two of them.

"What are you two up to?" Cake said, questioning their tousled, grass covered clothing.

"Marshall is being a dick as usual," Fionna said, blowing the hair out of her face. Marshall's face twisted in frustration.

"What? I was coming over to see you two, and then I get a pancake thrown in my face, and I'm the dick? And then, when I saved you, you showed no appreciation at all. Man, and they say I've lost my moral code. I'll see you later, Cake. Fionna." Marshall shook his head and took off.

"Daaang, what did I miss?" Cake asked, looking back and forth between Fionna and Marshall.

"You missed another childish act of the most immature man in all of Aaa, Cake," Fionna said, quietly. Cake looked at Fionna and saw she was looking at the ground, playing with her hair.

"Fionna?" Cake asked.

Fionna looked up.

"Girl, I'm all for kicking down Marshall as that guy is crazy, but he did save you, you know."

Fionna rolled her eyes. "Thanks, mom." Cake shook her head and laughed.

"You know what, never mind. Let's go clean up inside so we can go get our adventure on, how does that sound? I know PG had some sort of task for us to do!" Cake said.

Fionna grinned. "All right, let's do it!"

"PAAANCAKES."

They both stopped to look at each other.

"GMO?" Fionna asked out loud, hesitantly.

GMO looked out the window of the kitchen, a pancake stuck to her face.

"I am a pancake now!" GMO giggled. Fionna and Cake laughed and went back inside to clean up before the long day of adventuring that was ahead of them.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, what's the happening, PG?" Cake asked. Fionna and Cake had arrived in the Candy Kingdom nearly an hour ago, but PG had been working away in his lab. Even as they sat in front of him, he paced the floor.

"Is everything okay?" Fionna hesitantly asked.

Gumball looked out the window of his room. His silence made the room eerie, as he was generally the one dominating the conversation.

"I'm concerned, you two," he started. "I haven't heard from the Ice Queen in over a month now."

"Isn't that a good thing? Maybe that old bat finally took a chill pill," Cake laughed.

PG turned around to face them, his hands behind him on the window ledge. "I don't think so, I'm afraid. It's not like the Ice Queen to disappear like this. I haven't heard of a single prince being kidnapped in this time, and we all know not one would willingly join her,"

Fionna and Cake giggled. "This is a serious matter, you two," Gumball said, resting his face in his palm and shaking his head at the two of them. "I want you two to go out there and check up on her." Fionna shot up.

"Why should we check up on that old hag? She's done nothing but cause us grief! I'm sure her penguins just locked her up again!"

"She's a part of Aaa, Fionna," PG said, sternly. "Even if she is crazy, she's still a person somewhere. I just want to know that she is okay."

Cake shook her head in silence. Fionna balled her hands into fists. "PG, this is a waste of our time."

"That is my task, Fionna. I can't force you to realize this is important. Believe what you will. But Fionna, now that you're an adult, you need to start thinking like one."

That caught Fionna off guard. Her jaw dropped and she turned away from him, hiding behind the wall of hair that cuffed her face. "Fine. Come on, Cake." As Fionna and Cake left Gumball's room, he turned back to the window, looking out over his domain.

As Cake stretched out, Fionna curled up on her back. "Well, I got what I wanted. He sees me as an adult," Fionna said, drawing circles with her finger into Cake's fur. Even though Fionna had been acknowledged, that only made her hurt more. Fionna, being the toughest of girls that she knew, wasn't used to feeling so vulnerable. She was glad that she was high up in the air on Cake's back, as she would hate for anyone to see the tears that she was biting back.

"Oh, baby," Cake said, softly.

Fionna pulled out the piece of Gumball's hair that she kept with her at all times. Though it wasn't much, and it was also slightly creepy, it was comforting to her, as it reminded her of the good times they spent together when she was younger. But, as the years passed, she began to want more from Gumball, while Gumball continued to gain more responsibility as Prince. "Do we have to go to the Ice Kingdom today, Cake?" Fionna asked.

"We do, I'm sorry, sugar," Cake started, "But, if you'd like, we could stop somewhere on the way. I know just the place we can go."

"No thanks," Fionna said, rolling onto her stomach. "Let's just find the Ice Queen and get this over with."

"Well, too late, we're already here. Get down here!"

Fionna groaned and slid off of Cake. "Cake, I really don't want to see anyone right now." When Fionna saw where they were, though, she had no more complaints. "Cake, you little evil genius," Fionna giggled. "You know just how to cheer me up."

Cake winked at her, and together they walked up and knocked on the door in front of them.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Tree Trunks!" the two girls said in unison as Tree Trunks opened the door.

"Oh, why hello there, girls. Come on in," the old elephant said. "What can I do you for?"

"Fionna's been mad down lately, so I figured she could use some of your apple pie." Cake said, stepping inside. "Oh, hi Mrs. Pig."

Mrs. Pig turned around and smiled at the two of them. "Hey there, you two! Come for a visit?" Tree Trunks walked over to Mrs. Pig and rubbed up against her.

"They just came for some pie, my dear," Tree Trunks said, starting to kiss his beloved Mrs. Pig. Fionna and Cake's faces turned to horror as the pair in front of them began kissing. The two girls exchanged glances, debating whether to leave the situation all together, no pie in hand. Luckily, Cake noticed a half-eaten pie on Tree Trunks' dining table, which she stretched an arm over the couple to grab.

"Come on, girl, let's make a break for it," Cake whispered, as Fionna grabbed Cake's other arm and dragged them out of the house. The two girls sat down under a particularly shady tree on the outskirts of the forest that surrounded Tree Trunks' home. They began to dig into the leftover apple pie.

"Man, Tree Trunks never disappoints," Fionna said, playing with her piece of pie before shoving it into her mouth. Though the pie was definitely comfort food that helped to sooth her broken heart, it didn't put her mind to ease at all.

Cake laughed. "You said it, girl. I wonder what his secret is?"

After a series of loud squeals from Tree Trunks' house, Fionna and Cake both agreed they didn't need to know the answer to that with an awkward nod.

"Let's get going to the Ice Kingdom, sugar," Cake said, growing to a larger size so they could travel faster. Fionna nodded and leaped onto her back, more invigorated than before.

"Cake, why do we have to find out what's the hiphap with Ice Queen?" Fionna said, remembering the actual quest they had to go on. Cake bit her lip as she carefully walked around a family of rabbits bickering in the forest.

"Honey, you know I don't know the answer to that. Something weird is going down, you know? I've never seen PG with his panties in a twist like that. Maybe he thinks Ice Queen is doing some weird junk."

"Maybe, who knows. Guys are weird," Fionna said, while slashing at vines and tree branches that hit their faces.

"You said it. But, they're worth it, when you find the right one, you know?" Cake purred. Fionna chuckled and shook her head at the infatuated cat.

"You think Lord Monochromicorn is the one for you? I mean, I guess he meant something if you were doing tier 15 material." Fionna said.

Cake stopped walking and whipped her head around. "Who told you about tier 15?" she asked, her eyes narrowing.

Fionna laughed again. "I'm 18, Cake! I think I know a little thing or two about tier 15. I mean, how did you think I thought you got preggers?"

"That's beside the point! You better stay away from that, girl. You don't know what cray stuff you can get into." Cake said, while beginning to walk again.

"Okay, I've got it! No tier 15 for me." Fionna said, putting her hands up in submission. Fionna was quiet for a moment, and then finally gathered the courage to ask Cake something she had been wondering. "Cake, how did you and your man, you know... get to tier 15? Like, physically speaking, how is that possible?"

Cake turned around. "Anything is possible with a little flexibility," Cake said with a wink.

Fionna cringed at the thought. "Dude, that's not okay!" Fionna laughed, smacking Cake on the back of the head. Cake yelped and joined in the laughing.

With the Ice Queen's lair in sight, Cake shrunk back down to size, as the pair climbed up the icy slope leading to the palace.


	5. Chapter 5

GMO sat in front of the TV in the treehouse living room. She looked around nervously, and then gazed into her own reflection in the TV.

"Oh, hello!" She said. "I did not see you there!"

"Hello, GMO! How are you today?" Her reflection replied.

"I am well, thank you, Softball. Are you ready for another lesson so I can teach you how to be a little living girl?" GMO said.

"I am!"

GMO smiled at her reflection. "Good! Today, I am going to teach you about how to look your best! I see you are a little underdressed, but do not feel embarrassed, Softball! I used to do the same." GMO reached beside her and grabbed one of Fionna's shirt.

"This is called a shirt, Softball," she said, pulling it on over her head. It fit GMO like a dress, trailing much past her legs. She pushed the sleeves up so that she could see her arms, but the sleeves soon fell back down. "You wear a shirt so you can go outside and not get cold!" GMO continued.

"Oh, I am much warmer already!" Softball said.

"Good," GMO beamed. She reached next to her and pulled over a bag filled with makeup. "Now, we have to put our makeup on so we look beautiful!" She began to look through the bag, but she had no idea what most of it was, or how to use it.

"Is everything okay, GMO?" Softball asked.

"Oh, yes!" GMO replied. "I was just looking for this!" She showed a tube of lipstick to Softball. "This is lipstick. You put it on so that your lips match your clothing!" GMO twisted the lipstick so that a large piece of it stuck out of the top, which she rubbed all over where her mouth showed on her screen.

"Oh my, GMO, you look beautiful!" Softball cried, clapping her sleeve covered hands together.

"Thank you, Softball! Now, we put on blush," GMO said, grabbing a rosy shade of blush from the bag. She used a brush to wipe the bright powder all over the rest of her screen. "Girls use blush so that their faces do not get all red from the sun!" At this point, GMO was entirely covered in the blush, except for the portion of her face that was bright red from the lipstick.

"I see now! Thank you, GMO!"

GMO smiled. "It was nothing, Softball. I am glad you understan-"

There was a knock at the door.

GMO hurridly looked at the door, and then back at the mirror. "I am sorry, Softball, but that is all for today. Good bye!" GMO scuttled out of the living room, trying to wipe away the lipstick and blush. As she ran, she tripped on Fionna's shirt.

"I-I will be right there!" GMO called. She eventually straightened herself out, and walked back to the front door. The person at the door knocked once more.

"I am here! Hold your horses," GMO said, as she opened the door.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ice Queen, where the glob are you?" Cake called out, her voice echoing through the Queen's icy palace. The place seemed to be deserted, with no traces of a single penguin or the Queen in sight. Fionna sighed.

"Cake, this is pointless. This should be a good thing,"

Cake began to search further into the palace, but it was to no avail. "I just don't see where she could have gone," Cake mumbled. Fionna shrugged in response. The place was entirely neat and orderly, which was automatically unusual for the Queen. Each bed was perfectly made, the sink was without a single dish, and there was not the usual smell of dirty penguin in the air.

"Hey, Cake, check this out," Fionna said, turning on the Queen's computer that lied dormant on her desk. The laptop lit up as it booted up, and then took her to the desktop. "What the junk was the Queen working on?" Fionna clicked on a tab that opened up a video the Queen had minimized. It was a still image of the Queen herself.

"I don't know, hon, you play that jazz," Cake said, coming up behind her. Fionna clicked the play button on the video.

"_If you are seeing this video, then you're getting into my stuff. Not cool. Unless you are a handsome prince that intends to marry me and be mine forever, then that's okay. But if it's Fionna and Cake, get lost." _

The video turned off. Fionna looked back at Cake and made a straight face. Cake rolled her eyes at the video."That Ice Queen is as crazy as they come," Cake muttered. Fionna nodded and continued going through the Queen's tabs to try to figure out what could have happened to the crazy woman.

"Hey, looks like the Queen got invited to some shindig down at Lemongab's place," Fionna said, opening an e-vite she found in the Queen's inbox. The screen lit up with a message that read:

"YOU WILL ATTEND OUR EVENT OR SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES – Countess of Lemongab"

"Oh lawdy," Cake laughed while thinking about the prospect of visiting the Lemongab's castle. "Well, let's shake a leg, shall we?" Fionna nodded, while looking out one of the high windows that overlooked the Queen's domain. The snow abruptly ended a little while past the Queen's mountain, in which place grass spread abundantly in every direction. In the distance, the Candy Kingdom was barely visible. Fionna could hear Cake leaving the room, and she followed behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

"Marshall Lee!" GMO yelled, her eyes going wide in shock. Her face disappeared as her screen read "WARNING!" while flashing bright red as sirens blared from her speakers. Marshall Lee covered his ears and tried to kick GMO. GMO cowered down while the sirens still blasted.

"YOU WILL NOT INTRUDE TODAY," GMO yelled over the sirens, backing up and slamming the door in front of Marshall Lee.

Marshall Lee sighed and put his hat back on as he began to float away once he realized that Fionna and Cake were probably not home. He had come back to apologize to Fionna for dropping her, but after GMO's freak out, he was quite pissed again.

"That entire family is tripping balls," Marshall muttered, as he leisurely soared in lazy waves back to his dark, damp home. As he made his way back, he stopped in an orchard to pick some apples for a late breakfast. While he picked them, the farmer of the orchard came out and began screaming at him.

"You damn thief, Marshall Lee!" he yelled, running after the vampire and throwing rotten apples that had fallen to the ground at him. Marshall Lee stopped in his tracks and looked at the candy person. Then, he rushed towards the farmer in the air, and stopped a mere few inches from the man's face, as he changed into a more demonic form.

"You think you can scare me, you peasant?" he asked, his forked tongue flicking at the farmer's face. The farmer cringed in fear.

"You think you stand a chance against me, the Prince of the Nightosphere?"

The farmer quickly shook his head, refusing to make eye contact with the demonic man in front of him. Marshall Lee chucked and began to float again.

"That's right," he chuckled. "Fear me, you fucking coward." In the distance, Marshall Lee heard a strange noise. He turned and saw two yellow creatures coming towards him. _What the hell…_ he thought, his demonic eyes squinting to see the source of the noise. When he turned, the farmer ran out of the orchard and into his house, where his wife embraced him and kissed him, with a smug grin on her face.

Then, Marshall Lee realized who was approaching him.

_Wee-woo, wee-woo, _he heard.

_Fuck._

Marshall Lee considered flying away from the Banana Guards that approached him, but he realized it wouldn't be worth it as they would just come to his house and arrest him there.

"To what do I have the honor of today, gentlemen?" Marshall Lee asked as they approached him, as he lounged in the air with his hands behind his head.

"We received a call about you stealing from this poor farmer, and then threatening his life!" one said firmly, his dumb banana face making Marshall want to turn him into a banana split in a matter of seconds.

"We should have known it was you, you criminal!" The other added. The first banana nodded at the second's addition.

"Why, boys, what proof do you have of this?" Marshall said while smirking, and turning so he was lying on his stomach in the air.

The second banana guard pointed to the apples that were blatantly in Marshall's pocket. Marshall looked down and then let out a hearty laugh. "All right, Sherlock, I was taking apples. But I'm no cruel man, why would I even waste my time with a helpless farmer?"

The wife came out from the house with a small recorder, and began playing back the conversation between the farmer and Marshall. Marshall chuckled, and shook his head, his hair swishing back and forth in front of his eyes.

"Take me away, boys," he winked. Each Banana took one of Marshall's arms as they yanked him to the ground, which he hit with a loud thump. Marshall rolled his eyes at them, but didn't bother protesting. He knew even if they locked him up, he wouldn't be there long. After all, it would take mere minutes to break out of any cell they put him in.

"It's just one of those days," Marshall Lee muttered, as the Banana Guards pulled Marshall all the way to the Candy Kingdom.


End file.
